Legends of the Guardians
by Okamibattleblock
Summary: After our favorite time, travelers fixed time the legends are off to protect the timeline, while in another galaxy far, far away a team of space travelers just bet a plant, long story for another time. As the legends head for some R&R then suddenly they are thrown off Crouse by a big time quake. But this time quake is just the start of their adventure
1. Begging of a galactic legend

**This is my 2nd story on net so all hate is weclomed. LoT is owend by DC and CW, GOTG is owend by Marvel.**

 _Xandar,Outskirts_

It been about 2 months after the Guardians saved the galaxy... again, the nova cop wanted to thank them again for saving the galaxy, so they rebuilt the Milano, along with a big thank you party filled with songs chosen by Peter, much to everyone's dismay. It raged on for hours on end with most of the Guardians being drunk, you know who. But now here they are in Xandar just waiting for Rocket to get back as he puts it " The best frckin' thing EVER!" and that sparked all of their interest means Gamora who thinks it's a big waste of time. They waited outside a run down shack in the far off places of the city as they waited for their furry friend, but as expected they got anxious.

" I am groot!"

" Would you calm down it could be a long line" Peter said trying to keep patients

" Really? What line do you see!" Gamora snapped back

" You don't know! Maybe it just invisible"

"Or maybe this was Just a BIG waste of money!"

" What time are we wasting last I checked we defeated a god I think we have enough dough !"

As the unspoken couple argued for what seemed about 10 minutes Rocket finally got out with a small ball of energy in his paws.

" Aww your must be fighting because you missed old Rocket, HAHAHAHA.." His laughter was cut short as Gamora slapped him across his face and held him up to the dying sun.

" What did you buy that took you so LONG to get!"

" If you let go I'll show y'a!" As asked she let Rocket go by dropping him

"GOD DAM you could have done that nicely!" He said as he pulled at what he has gotten

" What is that?" Gamora asked

" Maybe it's something for the ship to faster"

"Or maybe it a ball for throwing at Quill when he won't shut up! Drax spook up

" I Am Groot"

"Yes ,I WISH, and that just plan gross Groot, annnnnnnd I have know idea." As he he expected Rocket was respond with anger

" WHAT!" Both Peter and Gamora yelled well Drax laughed." HAH you spoke at the same time that means you do have s.."

"SUT UP DRAX!"

" Why would you buy something you have know idea what it is!" Peter asked with fury

" How much was it?!" Gamora asked

" Just a small 100,000 unites" Rocket was meat with a long silence

" 100,000 UNITES" Now everyone was mad

" WHAT THE HELL, THAT WAS ALL THE MONEY NOVA GAVE US" Peter was about ready to kill him right then and there

" All calm down I do know that this well make the ship's hyperdrive SO much faster so no bounty is getting away. Plus we get a big boom to boot so I say it was a good dell." Rocket said with a small.

"Fine just hurry up and put it in the ship, and I get to drive the rest of the week" Peter said as he walked away

"FINE!"

 _Waverider, Temporal Zone_

The legends just differed the legion of doom, the Spear of destiny, or the Hole Lance as Sara suggested, was out of power, history is fine, and every legion member is back where there need to be. All was good with the legends as they sailed through the Temporal Zone. Sara said to meet in the bridge for a small celebration.

"Cheers to us for defending time and not braking it" Sara said as she raised a glass of wine she found in the Kitchen.

" CHEERS!" Everyone respond with glee

" Ohhh! This is England wine from the medieval period when King Henry the VIII, just separated from the church, which wa..." Nate would had counted rambling if Ray did say something.

" I think we should do this more often, I mean it would help all of us relax for a bit, expressly after time travle" Ray said with a smile

" Jefferson, I do believe you are still under age to drink" Stain said as he was about to take the glass

Jaks quickly moved his hand away" Come on Gray, we just saved time I think I can break one law"

" Although it is august US law I think just one is fine" Amaya looked at Stain with a heart warming smile.

" This crap that Hunter has is to light I need something heavier" Mick said as he pulls out a small whiskey bottle from his pocket and chugs it down.

" Well tought we have a brake, so let's just have fun!" Sara said to her fellow time travelers.

 _Space, Milano_

Floating in space was calming enough as you're just surrounded by stars as far as the eye can see. Rocket was in the engine room along with Drax, and Groot, Drax because he needed some muscle, and Groot for reaching high places , leaving only Peter and Gamora alone in the bridge.

" Sooooooooo... what do you think of all of this"

"I think that all of this is just a waste. I mean he didn't even know what it is he just bought it because it made a big explosion. And.." Gamora was going to keep compiling if Peter didn't play a song fast.

Like all his songs he danced to it, it was a slow song sung by someone Peter never heard of but liked it. After some time he reaced his hand out to a confused Gamora.

" May I have this dance my lady?" He asked a smirk and she couldn't help it as if some force made her grab his hand and dance with him. As they spun around the small space it felt as if all their troubles have gone, the song explained what Gamora felt, she had this feeling that made her lose her senses of the assassin she was trained to be. As the song came to an end both gazed into each other's eyes as they inched closer to feel the heat of there bodys radiating.

" So Mantis was right you do have seyaully feelings for her!" Drax yelled shocking both of them

" And it seems Gamore feels the ain't that right HA" Rocket laughed on Drax's shoulder

" I am Groot"

" You just took it to far!" Rocket scaled

Both of their face were rad of embarrassment but Peter spoke up

" Did you put the thing in are not?"

" Yup and ready to go once we start going" Rocket said as he jumped to his set

Everyone got in a chair, munis Drax who just stood, and got ready to try the know boster out

" Ready!" Peter called out only to be responded with yes as he pushed the button. Once he did a loud BOOM was heard from the engine room, as the ship shock from a massive wave made under it.

" WHAT HAPPENED!" Peter asked the confused Raccoon

" I dunno I put it in the right place"

" WELL NOW IT'S THE ENGINE IS BROKEN!"

" QUIT YOU WAINING I'LL FIX IT YA BABY!"

But as they fought another BANG was heard

"I am Groot"

" I don't know bud but it seems like another ship" Rocket said " and it seems like we may have company."

 _Waverider,Temporal Zone_

" WellI think it's safe to find a nice year to set back, and relax" Sare said in the captain's chair," So I think I'll let Mick chose our location, for saving us from the doom world."

" I can't wait to see what fiery pit he chose." Jaks says with a sacred voice

" You don't know maybe he'll pick Pompeii, when it falls to ashes" Nate says jokingly.

" How about Gideon sets a course for Aruba, 2017"

"Roger that Mr. Rory"

The team cheers in relief for not being a big fiery ball, as Sara grabs the handle as the ship lunches forward only to be shocked by a massive time quake

" This is why we should never let choses the distinction" Stain yells in fear and anger

" It wasn't 's choice of time Perfesser, it was a massive time quake that seems to have put us off crose"

" Everybody just hold on we going to have a ruf stop!" Sara calls out as she pulls the waverider up as it goes though a different hole only to be stopped with a big BANG. As the team opened their eyes there were meant with a but of a different ship.

"Gideon, when did we land?"

" Sorry Captain Lance but I can not tell when we have landed."

" Well I say we look on that ship in front of us maybe it has some clues of what happened" Said Sara, but unknown to both legends and Guardians this was the start to a great adventure.


	2. Legends vs Guardians

**2nd chapter this one was a big one. Please put a review it would really help, but LOT belongs to DC and Cw and GOTG belong to Marval**

 _Waverider, Space_

 _"_ Well what should we do?" Martin asked " because if I recall be stuck in space is not the best thing the world."

" Why don't we just blast out of here, I mean we just crashed into another ship, we handled worse." Ray said with his usually up tone voice.

" We can't, BECAUSE the timequake not only broke the rocket boosters but the time is also drive is busted" Jaks said as he angrily put a tablet down

" Well how long we it take to fix it?" Nate asks

" Even if I fix the engine we won't be traveling to time without the drive!"

" Than how about we see if the hunk of junk in front of us has something we can use, beside am just itching for some action." Mick stood up from the chair drinking another beer.

" We don't even know if it's abandoned or if it even has the parts we need." Amaya yelled

" Actually a x-ray scan shows that in the neighboring ship's engine room has a time drive peasant and it seems that only five bodies are on the ship"

" Thanks Gideon" Sara said " Now the plain is semple five of us go, while Jaxs fixes the ship and Martin keeps watch

Jaxs simply nodded and grabbed the tool box, while Stain said " I say we keep whoever is one the ship alive to see if they know where or when we are"

Sara announced the new plan to the team and said " Ok team let's us go get a time drive"

 _Milano, Space_

" THIS IS WHY WE DON'T BY THINGS WE DON'T KNOW!" Gamora shouted as she held Rocket august the wall

" I SAID AM SORRY ALL RIGHT SO GET OFF MY DAMN BACK!"

" WELL WE STUCK HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Peter yelled making things more hectic

" We are not in the middle of Knowhere because there know people, or ugly things" Drax wisped to Groot

" I am Groot"

As the team fought among one another Groot saw the intruder light go off and tried to speak up.

" I am Groot"  
"NOT KNOW" all three yelled back

" I am Groot !"  
Every time he said something they got louder, so Groot shouted

" I AM GROOOOOT!"

" WHAT!" The three final answer

Groot pointed to the flashing light of red as Peter spoke up

" Intruders!" he looked to his team and he sew theme getting ready" Okay we'll split up and take whoever is here got it?"

The only response was a nodded, as he grabbed his mp3 player and his gunas and said " Let's GO!"

 _Armoire_

" Wow this is even more of a rust bucket than the waveraider" Mick said as he looked around the dusty armoire filled with guns and knives, well under the table a sneaky raccoon gets ready to make his assault.

" Looks like another humie, if he's as dumb as Quill than this should be easy." As Rocket watched Mick closely making sure he's back was felly turned against him. Mick was just looking at the many different weapons and as he reached for one he head a gun charging behind him.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you, and if I were I would be dead by now"

" Ohhh, really and what are you a over sized rat."

" I AM NOT A RAT I AM A KILLING MACHINE ABOUT TO PUT SOME LASERS TROUGH YOU SKUL!" Rocket said as he aimed at Mick

" If I didn't have to burn you I think you would have made a good pet" Mick said as he quickly knocked the large gun out of Rockits hands and shout fire at him witch Rocket dodged and landed on the wall to get two small guns and aimed

" I AM NOT A PET!" Rocket said as he lugged towards the proy as he landed on his face, drooped his weapons, and trying to claw his eye out, but was punched off and landed on a table, Mick shot at the Raccoon burning a bit of the fur on his tail.

" OHHH YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Rocket jumped towards the humie ready to make is face a bloody mess, only to be meat with a bright light that knocked him out.

" Like I said your make a good pet" Mick said as he carried the numb body to the ship"

 _Left wing hallway_

" If I was a time drive in a small ship were would I be" Ray talked to himself as he looked around the small hallway, he was about to turn a coroner when a knife flew in from his left

" Who are you metal man?!" Drax yelled

Ray stood up straight and made a superman prose " I am the Atom"

" Your first name is the?"

" What.. my name is.."

" Your parents must have really hated you if your name is The"

" NO… MY NAME IS…"

" THE!"  
" NOOO.. You know what forget it" Ray said as he blasted Drax with a plasma beam, but Drax moved just in time as he lunged towards him with the knife and swing, but Ray grabbed it crushing it.

" That was my favorite knife!"

" Well your other one is over.." Ray was interrupted by a punch in the face which knocked him down to the floor. As he regained his burly version he sew that Drax was running towards him, so Ray quickly shrunk down leaving the Destroyer confused.

" WHERE ARE YOU THE!" Drax shouted as he grabbed the knife from the wall

" MY NAME" Ray shouted as he returned to normal size hitting Drax on the head making him stumble back" IS RAY PALMER!"  
" Ohhhh.. That makes more sense metal man"

Drax ran toward Ray giving him trying big punch to the stomach, but he blocked it. The two gave blow after blow, tell after dodging a jab, Ray grabbed Drax's arm and twisted it, as Drax yelled in pain Ray pulled pulled out the knockout light

" Say cheese"

" Why would I sa.." Before he finished the light sparked knocking him out clean

" Because I always wanted to do that." Ray said as he dragged the numb body to the ship.

 _Right Wing Hallway_

" Am on a spaceship… That.. is.. So.. COOL!" Nate exclaimed as he walked around the right wing, but his geeking was interrupted as he head someone drop down and was meat with a sword to his throat.

" WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT" Gamora yelled

" Look if you're an alien One that's REALLY COOL it's my second time meeting one and two.."  
" ANSWER MY QUESTION OR A WILL KILL YOU!"

" OKOK Just one problem"

" WHAT!"

"THIS!" Nate said as he steeled up and kicked Gamora in the leg, letting him free. Gamora pulled her sword and swept under Nate putting him on the floor, Gamora drove her blade to his chest but Nate grabbed it just in time and pushed the assassin under him. As she struggled in his hold he quickly punched her over the head knocking her out, but the last words she head was "Sorry"

 _Front bay_

" Where is that time Drive" Amaya said frustratingly as she dug through the mess of a ship looking for the small ship. Her search was cut though as she heard something move to her right.

" Hello?" As she got closer she tripped on an root that tried around her foot. As she tried to get unstuck she looked up to be meat with a tree with a face

" I am Groot"

In response Amaya kicked the tree in the face with her free foot, and when she did the root came loose.

" I don't know what you are but if you get in my why I WILL take you down!"

" I AM GROOT!"

" I KNOW!"  
Groot attacked as he grows sharp roots to hit Amaya, but she touched her amulet as she used the soul of a gorilla, as she ripped through the roots. When she got to the living tree she ripped of his arms and was knocked down, as the JSA warrior held him down.

" I AM GROOOOT!" He roaded

" I GET IT!" Amaya said as she used the light slicing the tree

 _Enegin Room_

" Stain am in and I see the drive, how do I take it out and not blow up?"

" Well captain the box that Jefferson made should be able to hold it"

" Got it"

As Sara walked over to the Divine the loading of two guns were heard.

" I stop where you're at if I were you" Peter said as he stepped out of the shadows

" And if I don't?"

" Your wouldn't be alive to tell your friends about how you meet me" Peter said with a smirk

" Who are you exactly?" Sare asked

"My name is Star-Load!

" Star- who?"

" You know leader of the team that saved the galaxy two times?"

" I yay I know who you are know"

" FInally! I was thinking tha…" Peter was interrupted with a kick to the face

" You're the one who's but will get kicked by me"

" Should have seen that coming" Peter said as he quickly shout a plasma rope that wrapped around Sara. As she was on the ground he aimed his gun at her, but fell as Sara grabbed her bow and swiped under Peter's feet and freed herself from the rope.

" Like I said. You're the one who's but gets kicked by me" Sara said with a devilish smile.

" Who are you and what do you won't!" Peter shouted angrily.

" That's a secret" Sara said as she flshed the light knocking the music-loving leader out. She leave him on the floor as she went over and pulled the drive out with a claw and put it in the box

" Stain I got the Drive open the door, and make sure the jail call is ready" She said as she dragged Peter to the waverider.


	3. Who are You!

**Thanks for the support please leve a review. Sorry if this is a bad chapter had to finsh as fast as I can. Lot is own by Dc and GOTG by Marvel**

 _Waverider, Library_

" Well what are we going to do with them? I mean we just can't keep them here" Amaya said

" Way not we don't even know what four of them are!" Jax suggested

" How about we integrate them see we know what time we're in first" Sare answered

" I don't think that's necessary captain" Gideon said " as I have spent some time on finding date on our prisoners"

" Ok Gideon let's see it" Sara commands

" Experiment 89P13 is a raccoon is a like alien species that was genetically altered with cybernetic implants in side him. As he resembles the earth he animal he has raccoon abilities as will as being a technical expert. Due to his natural abilities he was able to escape up to twenty-three prisons, tus leads me to believe he is very dangerous"

" Gideon" Nate asked " I need you to give me the date on all twenty-three prisons"  
" Right away Mr. Haywood" As the prisons date got to Nate Gideon continued.

" Drax the Destroyer is a trained fighter from an species that is completely literal. Because of his natural athleticism he has superhuman strength, stamina, and can brush off most physical attacks. But despite this his family was slaughtered by a source that I could not find"

" The humanoid tree is named unfortunately I could not find much information of this creature minus that all it can say is I am Groot specifically in that order"

" Gamora is a trained assassin. At a young age her family was killed by another unknown being I could not identify. But I do know that her family's killer later adopted her and tortured her to make her into the deadly assassin she is today."  
" She's hot!" Sara said as to be meet with the eyes of the team " What I said that to an aline already."

" Hey Nate what you doing" Jak said bushing of what Sara said

" Just confirming something totally crazy but Gideon needs to finish"

" Peter Jason Quill, is a human born in Missouri 1978. His mother dead via a brain tumor. And.."

" Thanks Gideon I'll take it from here" Nate said a he shoot up

" Very well "  
" So what is it Perfusor Haywood" Stain asked

" I know where we are" Nate paused for dramatic effect " We're in a completely new GALAXY!"

" Why would you say that last I checked we'll time travels not space travelers" Sara said

" Two reasons. One I looked at all our prisons are raccoon friend escaped from and all of them were owned by a place called Nova corp, so I did a little research and it's a galactic police force, and last I checked the milky why does not have that. And my main reason is our friend Peter Jason Quill." Nate said as he pointed to the picture on the screen

" How did haircut two help you find out where we are" Mick said  
" Gideon said that he was born on 1978 right, and his mom died on 1988 in Missouri well, that day after Mis. Quill's passing a missing child's report came in for would it you know it for one Peter Jason Quill. Oh before I forget eye witness reports say big lights and a big floating object was seen the night of his disappearance so I say he was adopted by aliens from this galaxy"

As he looked around the library the faces of the team were ones of amazement now they're both time and space travelers

" I can't believe it! Now I can final live my Star Wars fantasies" Ray said with a fist pump

" Well first let's see if our captives can help us get back to OUR galaxy" Sara said as she left the library toward to jail room

 _Waverider, Jail cell_

" Ugg… what happened?" Peter said as his eyes weakly opened.

" I am Groot"

" For the last time am trying to find away out so SHUT UP!"

" Guys I think Peter's waking up!"

As Gamora eye said this his eyes final opened. He looked around the box they were in which just had a long bence but that's about it.

" Where are we?"  
" Bets me last I remember is that these sons bitches knocked us all out than we'll all here"

" I am Groot"

" And Groot been a baby by compiling how a mean lady hurt him, but some humie almost burnt my tail off!"

" A metal man named The was able to became tiny and completely messed up my reflexes"

" You think you had a hard time I couldn't even make a scratch on my opponent! It looked like his skin was made of steel"

" My opponent was the tough one see fought like you but she just did it better"

" Thanks I took a long time to pull that of" Sara said as she and the team step in in front of them. Moments passed as the two teams just stared at each other in tell Rocket spoke up

" Ok you people better tell us where we are or I'll kill every one of you!"

" Ohh is the small robot going to explode?" Mick said as he bent down to reach Rocket's height

" ho.. How did you.." Rocket sid as he stepped back a little

" Mick!" Sara shouted as he looked at Peter " am going to assume you're the leader of this team?"

" Ya way? Did someone want us dead so you broken into are ship"

" Well this answer your question" Sara said as she reached for the switch turning off the force field. As so as it was gone Peter tried to punch Sara only to be blocked and Sara twisting his arm " We let you go if you help us got it?"  
" Got it Got it!"

The legends led the guardians to the bridge.

" WOW! THIS IS A COOL SHIP!" Peter said

" So what do you wankers wont!"

" Gesse furry friend what got you in a bad mood?"

" Sorry for my friends attitude" Gamora said " But he's right what do you want, and just who ARE you people?"

" Well first off we know who you are Gamora, Groot, Drax, 89P13, and Peter Jason Quill" Sara said as see pointed to all of theme  
" Rockets is what I go by thank you very much!"

" How do you know are names" Drax asked " Are you psychic?"

" They know because I told theme "

" Who was that" Peter asked as he looked around with the other guardians to find Gideon

" Am Gideon am a high power super computer and much more advanced than any computer in this galaxy."

" That.. is.. So… COOL!" Peter yelled to be institu pushed by the green lady.

" Ok thats one mystery down now how are you?"

" Well my name is Ray Palmer, I made an power- suit that can make me the size of an atom making me the Atom." He said specifically to Drax

" Am Professor Martin Stein and this is my partner Jefferson Jackson.."

" Jak is fine"

" as I was saying together we can make a super powered from called firestorm"

" Am Mick all you need to know is that I like to blow things up"

" My name is Amaya and I can use the powers and souls of animals"

" Hi um am Nate and my skin can literally turn into still."

" And am the captain names Sara am a trained assassin"

" Soo you guys have a tine man, an animal lover, a Payor, a big payor, and a human Gamora" Peter said " So what does your team do"

" We'll time travels"


	4. First group picnic in Xander

**Final finished this chapter. Hope you guys like it please review and once again I don't own anything**

Xandar, Outskirt

The ride to Xandar was the most uncomfortable thing for both teams. Everybody stayed quiet as Gideon drove, the guardians sat in the main bridge think about the deal that they made. It was that if they help them get home they will get the guardians their ship back. So Rocket suggested to go to the person who gave them the drive, so now here they are back at the beginning of this adventure.

" THIS is where you got your time drive?" Sara asked with disbelief

" YES I DID! NOW JUST GO IN THERE SO I CAN KILL YOU WITH YOU O..."

"ROCKET CALM DOWN! Sorry but you need to understand that we a bit skeptical we just meet" Gamora said

" We understand that Miss. Gamora it just that we thought you bought the time drive in a place with higher security not an old run down shack" Stain said to all of the Guardians

" WELL, IT'S NOT! SO HURRY UP!"

" I am Groot"

" CALM DOWN THE BIG MEATHEAD OVER THERE CALLED ME A ROBOT!"

"So it's true the pet rodent is a robot with all you um what was it ah implants," Mick said as he readied his heat gun

" YOU SEE HOW REAL I AM ONCE I CLAW YOUR GODDAMN EYES OUT!" Rocket yelled as he shot forward only to be held back by Groot

" CALM DOWN ROCKET!" Peter yelled as he tried to get closer

" STAY OUT OF THIS QUILL!"

" That look in your eye says you want to kill me to prove that you're bad but can't because inside you're a big softy," Mick said softly in front of the held back raccoon

" S...SH...SHUT UP!" Rocket voice was shaky but loud but all of them could hear the small bit a fear.

" MICK! ENOUGH!" Amaya yelled grabbing him by his jacket and turning him around " We need their help so please don't anger them."

" Fine but once this unknown I'll melt every bit of metal in that freak"

After a few second of silence, a new voice was heard that was unknown to both teams that came from behind them.

" Visitors? Will I didn't see that coming"

Both teams looked back to find a simple old man with white hair and sunglasses, he also wore a big small.

" Hi um we were here be.." Peter was interrupted bu the old man.

"I remember Quill your friend here bought an illegal time drive from me yesterday"

" Oh will we back because.."

" Because you broke the drive and shout the legends of course and they need a way back to earth one" The old man finished

" What how did you know we from Earth one?" Martin asked

" And more importantly how did you know we time travels?" Sara asked seriously

" I will answer that question but not out here followed me and we'll talk in my workshop," The man said as he walks off to the distance as both teams followed him with mean question

 _Xandar, Watcher warehouse_

 _"_ Please mind the mess I sometimes forget to clean, " The man said as he sat down on an old stool as he looked up he saw the faces of both teams with all had the same face of " tell us what going on"

" Ok first my name is Stan, short for Stan Lee, and I know your time travels because I am time master."

" Fascinating! Even in a completely new galaxy history is still being protected"

" What, Martin how can we be sure that Stain here is telling the truth?" Sara said shooting Stan a deadly look

" I promise you captain Lace I am and I know how to prove it," Stan said as he put his hand on a panel that recognized his palm that opened a door to a small floating orb " this is this galaxy oculus"

" I say he's a time master," Ray said as he pointed to the Oculus

" Hey slow down far a bit please what a time master, and what's THAT!" Peter said pointing to the orb

" I am Groot"

" I know Groot but what doses it does"

" No Groot it's not that" Stan was about to explain but Sara did it for him

"A time master is someone who's watched over time and protects it wall the Oculus is a device that let time masters see both the future, past, and present, and can control it"

" Ohh so time travel is real then, " Peter saiThenway are you the only time master as I feel there be a lot of you"

" Nope am the only one because unlike their world time travel is not really used here so fewer people have to watch time"

" Enough talking can you fix the waverader or not?" Sara asked angrily

" Can I fix? Yes, I can! I can get your ship's computer to bring it over here and wall am at it I'll put this galaxy historical records into the computer"

" Hey old man after you fix their ships many you can fix ours so we can leave these losers!" Rocket had the same rotten voice as Sara

" Rocket we get your mad but at least try to be nice"

" Give me one good reason why should I Quill ONE GODDAM Reason!"

" No yelling please I'm old I can fix your ship as well but it may take some time"

"Thanks, and Rocket we are going to have..."

" Quill! FEMALE CAPTIN WHOS NAME I FORGOT!" Drax yelled as he ran through the doors as most of the teams waited outside

" It's SARA and what is it umm.."

" Drax"

" Thanks, Captain Quill"

" Sovereign for some reasons there attacking the city" Gamora came in as Drax took too long

" Soverewhatins?" Ray asked

" Gold people that someone stole from!" Peter said

" IT'S NOT MY FALT THAT I WINK WITH THE WRONG EYE!" Rocket respond

" No time to fight guys," Sara said as she stood between the two " What is the fastest way to the city?!"

" I have a secret passage to the center of the city just through there," Stan said pointing at the manhole in the ground

"Ok team lets head out," Peter said as now both teams were ready to go before Peter left Sara to stop him

" We a going to rather you like it or not"

" Look, Sara, you may be time travels from a different universe but you don't know how powerful these aliens are"

" We may look like a time of just normal people but we can save more lives if we work together"

" Fine! Come let's go!" Peter said as he lead both teams to a dangerous fight 

The team finally emerged to be meat with most of the city destroyed. As the team looked around in awe at the destruction that the Sovereign has caused. But as they looked up the felt already left

" DAM IT! We too late!" Gamora yelled

" I wonder way they would just go so quickly?"

" Who cares Quill we could have been here SOONER IF WE DIDN'T HELP ARE ' FREINDS' "

" Rocket can you just let that go!"

" No it's fine Peter," Sara said with a cold voice " It's is really his fault we're here"

" Sara, don't make him even madder," Jax said with a calm voice but was ignored

" HOW IS IT MY FAULT!"

" THE ONLY REASON WE HERE IS BECAUSE YOU BOUGHT AN TIME DRIVE WITHOUT KNOWING THE DANGERS OF HAVING ONE!"

" She is correct about that furry friend"

" Drax it's not the time" Gamora punched him on the arm

" UGG! ONCE YOU SHIP FIX I KILL ALL OF YOU AND YOU AND THE MEATHEAD ARE FIRST TO GO!"

" I am Groot"

" SHUT UP!"

" GO AHEAD I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" Sara said with a smirk

That what goes to Rocket as he launched for to put as many scars on Sara, but was hit something that made zoom sound.

" Hello... legends, guardians, weapons," The man in the yellow suit said in a deep voice with red eyes.

" Who are you?!" Peter said as both teams had their weapons ready

" Your ' friends' know who I am, right Sara"

" What are you doing here Thawne?!"

" I guess there no harm in showing you," Thawne said as he pulled out a small orb

" Hayhayhay! Put that down you don't know what that can do!" Peter said as he aimed at him

" I know very will what it does Captain Quill, and so am just taking it far a bit"

" Well, I'm afraid you won't leave with it!" Gamora said as she tried to hit him but like before a zoom and the green assassins was on the ground

" Gamora!"

" Don't worry she still alive"

" Will you won't be!" Peter yelled as he and Rocket shot at Thawne

" Guys don't!" Ray said trying to stop them but was too late as both shooters were hit in a flash.

" So do you want to keep trying are are you done?" Thawne said as Drax and Groot tried attacking from behind but were hit to the ground with the rest of the team.

" Your lucky that I didn't kill your friends but I can't say the same as you guys!" Thawne said as he rushed for Sara as a death roar was heard as a portal opened up as a black figure appeared

" Damn it! Why now!?"

" Looks like you won't leave here alive!" Sara said as she smirked

" I KILL ALL OF YOU NEXT TIME!" Thawne said as ran as fast as can lucky getting away from the black thing.

" Come on," Sara said as she picked up the unconscious star-lord " let's get the ship back and find out what's whats going on"


	5. SEASON 3

Attation rraders tanks for read this but quike update. One this story will still be going on, am nust wating a deffent stoay at the moment. Two I am going to update the story were legends just got done with season3 with the new members. Zair and Constitine, lets face it we KOWN he joing, so just letting guy know. Have a good night


End file.
